The purpose of this project is to study the formation, role and destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward collagen and proteoglycan. Current aspects of this project include (1) isolation of precursor forms of collagen, (2) the nature of connective tissue components in heritable diseases of connective tissue and tumor matrix, and (3) structure of basement membranes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Orkin, R.W., Gehron, P. McGoodwin, E. B., Martin, G.R., Valentine, T. and Swarm, R.: A murine tumor producing a matrix of basement membrane. J. Exp. Med. 145: 204-220, 1977. Pope, F. M., Martin, G.R. and McKusick, V.A.: Mode of inheritance of the Ehlers-Danlos type IV syndrome. J. Med. Genet. 14: 200-204, 1977.